Forgetten memories and A new Adventure
by fansgirl
Summary: what if Saito born and live in magic world before some accident make he transport to japan?, what if Saito have big secret? . not good with summary this just Saito x Henrietta pairing, might be OOC Saito.  in hiatus until I can remember this story plot


**I do not own zero no tsukaima, and i don't really good with English**

**If anything wrong please let me know **

**...**

**Prologue:**

_When I first saw her I'm just think she was cute girl, but in my heart I feel saw her before__ and nostalgic, though I soon brush that feeling because that impossibble._

_After that day it's look like my fate bound up with her, or it just because she was her childhood friend, in truth I dont know but I not gonna think hard about it._

_When she gave me and her a mission to deliver ring to someone she hold dear in her heart I just did it with not much thinking because that a mission._

_But that mission not end with good result, because the one who should take the ring died, when I saw he dead my heart being tear off not just because she who gave the mission will be sad, and like feeling I get for him with the same as she when I first meet her, the feeling of nostalgic._

_I don't met her when her childhood friend give back the ring from him, I just cry not know why I'm crying._

_When professor take me tho seek dragon with other people stalking on us, i was shocked because the dragon in fact the airplane from my country __**' zero-sen' **_

_As soon professor repair zero-sen I take flight not for get back to my world but for save her, with zero-sen I'm not taking much time to her place, before I'm going to shoot down the enemy I take a look of her with silver armor shining._

_After I let lose my chance to get back to my world I just living in peace in magic world, and I not see her in couple month._

_First time i see her after a while I'm being taken to jail, ' not thought reunion will be in jail huh?' , well aside from that she make me promise her to become bestfriend and thanks for that i get out from jail ' thank god' ._

_First mission as being her best friend is save her from certain person who has to be dead ' now we have zombie huh?' ._

_When I notice who that dead man my heart being tear off again, but I can't get think because they attack me and her dear childhood friend, although we outnumbered they from the coming our aid we can't beat they until her dear childhood friend chanting a spell who making him once again died but after he regain his true nature, soul, and heart, who make her to give him a promise with we cannot hear except the two of them._

_Before he died I was glad he become who he was, not being controlled doll, and that slightly heal the pain in my heart because I know he being rest in piece._

_After that many thing happen, when she runaway to search a traitor it's was the time she and me kiss for first time_ _'note : the first was because soldier who was looking her, but the second time was because she want it whom i granted it' ._

_When the school having be attacked that was when I lost one who I look like teacher and person i can relly on._

_Again many thing happen and I'm being make a stupid and foolish decision to do I'm just single boy whose just being eighteen will strike 70.000 soldier alone 'crazy don't you think?okay I admit I'm not alone I'm with my magic sword but hey he just sword'._

_Well, after attacking lot people whom I not count maybe forty ,sixty, or hundred, I dont remember but when I can't move again and my mind began fade away the one I can think was she the one who I feel nostalgic, and then I can't feel anything._

_When I wake up I dont know where I'am what I can see is forest and cute girl with huge breast, soon I know her name was Tiffania and she who help me taking care my injuries, when I'm fully cure I still don't go back before one person found me the brave knightwoman Agnes._

_After I got back as soon my contract being renew I'm get title of chevalier title of nobility._

_And we moving forward couple of month whom not being peace at all Tiffania being transfer to magic school, and she was half elf, and lastly and most shocking she was the cousin of princess of tristain, and ruckus being she was a half elf make whole school panic because everyone scared of her except me and the one know her before she transfer,luckily that fact calm down with peace, well...after few problem._

_When time for party in magic school I ruse to get in because I'm being threatened to find one person, when I find her I was startled because she not like her normal self with cause of it my heartbeat becoming faster and when a little spider startle her make her hug me and we kiss, but when I open my eyes I was shocked because the one who standing in front of me and the one I kiss is not who I think was but when I hear her explanation I just can't refuse her second kiss._

_But soon after that I saw mysterious shadow and I soon chase that shadow when I make to the gate I was attacked by one of my friend Tabatha but when time getting worse I saw something was fly when I look closer a huge ship fly and professor whom have die is alive and drove away who attacked me and the other like gargoyle or some woman._

_In morning I was in deck ship with professor talking about what happen that night and why he still alive, when she up to ship I just barely look at her after that kiss I can't see her eyes in eyes without awkward but my eyes always looking at her._

_After we all have know why Tabatha attack me I can't sit down and waiting for order, that's why I ask her for let me go only make she tell me not go but I don't care what she talk, then she take back my chevalier mantle and lock me and few friend up in jail,_

_Soon after that me and my friend being rescued by all our friend and we make it to where Tabatha is live Kingdom of Galia, after some fight we save Tabatha and her mother and back to Tristain, only be greeted by super big golem well thank to my friend spell and cannon from my world we can defeated that golem._

_When we back to castle at first we was except for punishment for our action but princess not saying anything she only put new mantle to shoulder her dear childhood friend and just saying " you are now my sister and you was second heir this royalty" ,and she gave me back my chevalier mantle, and welcome Tabatha with her real name princess Charlotte._

**...**

**Well this story basic from anime and novel and i will make Saito x Henrietta pairing.**

**I make this story place 1,5 year after Saito being summoned**

**That why he was 18 will soon become 19.**

**If you notice my English is bad and to pollite or strict or whatever you call it im really sory about it cause i from indonesia and i just learn english from anime, i'll try to be casual next**

**I will add –san,-kun,-sama,-chan in this story **

**Zero-sen was japan war plane if i'm correct i don't really remember though cause it been long since watch this anime**


End file.
